Only You
by Mink1
Summary: Sometimes, love for a person can blind us to the return of it. A short but sweet HP/DM that contains spoilers on OotP.


X__x; I own nothing, so please don't sue me!  
  
^__^ Wanna contact me? You me on AIM at Mink36 or my e-mail of MinkPeacecraft36@hotmail.com ! ~Mink~  
  
__"Only You"______________________________________  
  
For years, Draco Malfoy had been my passing obsession and the reason I continued to live. It seemed as though my heart would simply leap across the Great Hall and onto his awaiting clean plate every time I stole a look at him. I could almost feel myself tying to connect with him through the joining of souls in a dance of eternity, though I knew it was impossible. Draco Malfoy, the high Prince of Slytherin could never love the golden-boy of Gryffindor.  
  
You know what's funny?  
  
When the world comes crashing down  
  
Around my feet,  
  
And you simple stand there.  
  
When Sirius was killed, I felt like even the birds with their sweet songs of nonsense would never reach me. I had once stumbled into the Astronomy Tower and I could simply not stop. The cascade of tears that I had thought were behind me had pored out all over again onto the stone floor. Yet you were there. Silently watching, I could feel it, as if waiting for a sign to come in and save me from my own torrent of emotion. Yet you did nothing but stare. I remember nothing else that night but I had a somewhat surprising and lovely dream upon that cold hard floor. I had been lying there, and a figure resembling all that is you came up to me and whispered in my ear that he had always loved me and to stay strong for the prize at the end would be him. My hope was restored, but once again all was shattered by the harshness of your attitude towards me, causing me endless grief and nightmares. Nightmares of you walking out of the shadows, dressed in black robes with the hood down giving me one last smirk as you pointed your wand fatally at my beating heart.  
  
You know what's funny?  
  
I stand through the stonings,  
  
The words and threats get so far,  
  
But I will hold on for you.  
  
I do not have the courage to tell Ron or Hermione what is happening, I just simply deal with your comments and snide remarks and hope that one day I will receive my prize. I will always hurt, for you make me feel like there is no hope and decrease my will to tell the friendly faces of my obsession. How would they see the golden-boy then? I am losing terribly, and I must resist the knife.  
  
You know what's funny?  
  
Your expressionless face,  
  
Or your hidden smile,  
  
All dripping with grace.  
  
I feel like sometimes you are simply playing with me, toying with my emotions and seeing how far I will stretch. Your air of confidence and finally tuned body was all it took to make me feel like there was no other. I will never forget that night we had detention together, when I finally drew my courage to tell you how I desperately cannot think of anyone but you, and how you will forever have supreme reign in my heart. You startled me that night. You gave me a look, as though you wanted to return it, and I for once saw a glimmer of desire in those steel-gray eyes of yours. The look vanished and I was forced to run before you uttered another cruel word, for I have never been frightened of rejection more in my life than that moment.  
  
You know what's funny?  
  
I have cried an ocean of tears,  
  
It feels like I wasted years,  
  
But I always shed my tears for my angel  
  
As always, I ran to the Tower to hide away and shed my fears once again to the walls and floor. They could not speak back, but I feel as if they had some idea of pain for the teens that had come and passed to do the very same thing as he. I curled, and simply let the moon play her tune of mellow harmony as the light beams danced upon the crystal glass, making everything seem so pure and serene. I did not hear the door creep open but my breathe was stolen from me as a slim figured darted into the moon beams and leaned down to me with a smile for only me to see, whispering two words that I will never forget.  
  
"Only you."  
  
You know what's funny?  
  
Only you can help me,  
  
Only you can stop the pain,  
  
And I pray someday you will take off the blind  
  
That seals your heart away.  
  
We are complete opposites, but I suppose that is what makes us whole. I am his shining knight to banish his fears and save him from himself, just as he is my angel, healing that which I thought what would forever remain an open wound. And even after I fell on the battlefield to never rise again, you came to my side, and trusted me to be the first to see Draco, The Prince of Slytherin cry and at this the only two words I could reply with to the only one who completed me was two that he had told me long ago.  
  
"Only you."  
  
___________________________________  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? I hope it was to your approval, it is my first.I was thinking of making a sequel ^__~ Please review! ~Mink~ 


End file.
